Aika Amaya
Aika Amaya is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash. She is voiced by Melissa Disney in the English version and Ami Koshimizu in the Japanese version. She has the title of Ultimate Metal Singer and is known for her sinister and scary personality. Aika is the murderer of Chapter 5. Murdering Mamoru Lance in order to stop her friends from fighting and falling to despair. Appearance Aika Amaya is a tall girl. She has black hair that has red tint on the end of her bangs. Her hair usually covers her left eye. Her eyes are red and she features a yellow piercing on her nose. Aika also has jagged teeth. Aika wears a black schoolgirl uniform with a purple tie. The uniform has a blue lightning symbol on the middle of the shirt. Aika wears a spiky collar. She also wears a purple skirt with the spiky ends colored red and has her left foot covered in bandages. Her fingernails are painted red and she wears black shoes. Aika carries her guitar around with her in the guitar's case. She usually carries it like a school bag. Aika has several injuries on her body. One on her neck, one below her right eye, and a big blotch on her right knee. Her guitar, apparently called Despair, is a black electric guitar. It has blue lightning symbols on it. Personality Aika is known for her sinister and scary personality. She has a tough time making friends and is usually lonely. Her personality scares most of the DR 3 cast, even Monokuma. Despite her sinister appearance, she likes being in the company of others and admits she hates being lonely all the time. Aika, although she doesn't show it, seems to be the most disturbed of the fact that the cast has to kill each other. As she's getting suspected as the murderer of Chapter 5, Aika's usually calm personality changes so much, now resembling complete insanity and spouting punk phrases to get away with what she did. History Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Perspective Mode Execution THE LAST TOUR Concert lights light up to show Aika forced to play her guitar. The spectators being the remaining students. Aika starts playing as one of the concert lights catches fire. Seemingly ignoring the fire around her, Aika keeps playing. The fire manages to consume the stage even more as various stage props start falling from above. Aika finishes her solo and is then crushed by a big metal box of fireworks, whom get light up and start shooting to the skies in brilliant fashion. With the last firework showing Aika's lightning symbol on the sky. Relationships Arata Kichirou Orochi Tatsuo Michika Setsuki Free Time Presents *Red Radio *Mioda Headband *2 My Love Album *Bear Hairpin *Mai Mai Zono! The Tour Disc Skills Completing all Free Time events with Aika Amaya will unlock this skill. Useful for class trials. You will also receive her undergarments as a present. *Loving Trust *Aika's Undergarments "These black undergarments are usually cold. Aika seems to like this temperature though." Quotes *''"I am Aika Amaya...but you can call me Maya. Nice to meet you. *''"Wh-What's this? For me? Hmmmm... I'll take good care of it."'' *''"Peculiar object. I am fond of its looks. Oh? It's for me? Thanks."'' *''"This...looks cool. I give you my thanks, Arata."'' *''"I'm standing right here. No need to shout."'' *''"Hmph, serves you right."'' *''"I am not one to be afraid of."'' *''"If that's what you think of me, then so be it. I'm used to being doubted anyway."'' *''"I am not talking with you, bear scum."'' *''"This guitar was a gift from my best friend. She called it "Despair" and I never bothered to change the name ever since."'' *''"It's true that I give off a malicious aura but my intentions are pure. I don't aim to hurt anyone."'' *''"This... I need to go to my room..."'' *''"I never signed up for this... Why is this happening... I-I should..."'' *''"This is the true you, huh? I kinda prefer this one anyway "'' ~ About Saki Summers *''"Roll away...as you say. Leave me alone...to despair..."'' *''"What is this? The murderer was so close this whole time?"'' *''"I-I'll have you k-know! That I wouldn't hurt anyone ever, I said so myself."'' *''"You're still on with that? I already said I'm not the murderer."'' *''"Hehehehe, I see how it is. This is why I prefer to be alone. Humans like all of you prey on the weak."'' *''"YAAAHOO! Come on dip faces! There's no way someone like ME could commit that crime! It's common sense!"'' *''"Inconsiderate! Worthless pieces of goat guts! Kyaha! Heeeheeeheee! It's just a coincidence that I happened to appear at that very time! No need to make a FREAKING RIOT ABOUT IT!"'' *''"And after all this time...THAT BLASTED MURDER WEAPON WAS NEVER DISCUSSED! Kyaha! How did I kill Mamoru?! There was no weapon of the sort in the crime scene! You freaking idiots should know this already!"'' *''"Giving up is not an option!"'' *''"Damn it... I got exposed..."'' *''"I'm...truly sorry. I just wanted you all to be okay... And so...I decided to have you guys work together and beat me. I don't like seeing all of you fighting."'' *''"At least you guys are fine. I admit, I regret my actions and wished I shouldn't had done that."'' *''"I hope that nothing else happens. Remember, I believe in you all."'' *''"I'm glad you guys are okay..."'' ~ Aika's dying message on her wall *''"Dude... That was a total bummer. Seriously, it made my skin crawl out of boredom. I'm gonna sit somewhere and play my guitar, alone. Goodbye."'' *''"Arata... I feel like you didn't put much effort into this whole shindig. It's like singing to a crowd, if you don't put effort, people might just get bored of your performance. I'm going back to my room, see ya later..."'' *''"Heh, that was mildly fun. I enjoyed my time with you. It gave me some cool ideas for songs too! Let's go back together, Arata."'' *''"Kyahaha! You really know how to hang out with someone, Arata! I'm calling that a date, if you don't mind. I might make a song just for you! I'm a little hungry, so let's grab something to eat on our way home, Arata."'' Panic Talk Action *Unacceptable! *Me! Me! Me! Kyaha! *S-Steven Tyler! *Rock & Roll! *Eat your heart out! *Highway straight to hell! *We will definitely rock you! *Draw the line! *Kyahaha! You insolent dip face! The murder weapon! It wasn't discuuuuused! What was it?! Trivia *Aika is the only character in the series to have a unique theme playing in her P.T.A moment. The theme is a fast guitar song. *It's heavily speculated that Ibuki Mioda was the friend that gave Aika the guitar she currently uses. *Aika, along with Fuyuhiko and Michika, are the only characters in the series that take part in a execution for someone else. Peko for Fuyuhiko, and Orochi for both Michika and Aika. *Aika's birthday is in September 6. *She likes metal music, screaming and friendship. *She dislikes pop music and very girly stuff. *Her blood type is O. Category:Danganronpa Category:Executed Category:Females Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash characters Category:Killers